And I'll Take Off My Halo
by ceecee.luv
Summary: Short Dramione Ipod challenges. Will be updated regularly.


**Author's Note:** This will sort of be a consistently updated thing as I enjoy doing them. =) They're not necessarily connected, but I guess some of them appear that way. If there are any you would like to see expanded into a larger one-shot, just let me know! I would also appreciate reviews, good or bad.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Draco, Hermione, or anything connected to them. I also don't own any of the songs listed here. The title for this "And I'll Take Off My Halo" is a line from "Just By Being You" by Steel Magnolias, which I also don't own.

* * *

**1.) We The Kings – Check Yes Juliet**  
"Why can't we tell them?"

"Because Draco, you know they wouldn't accept it."

"They shouldn't care as long as you're happy."

"Everything from the past, it still upsets them."

"That was seven years ago! I love you Hermione. Your parents are just going to have to accept it. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too. We'll tell them when the time is right."

**2.) Lindsay Lohan – Rumors**

A magazine flew across the room. "Seriously though Ginny, the latest story is that now he has a secret love child with an unnamed prostitute."

Ginny sighed, slightly shrugging before looking to her best friend, "They haven't even got proof that you two are even seeing each other. Relax Hermione, don't worry."

"Thanks Ginny. I'm just tired of all of it; my life should be private, not plastered all over a trashy tabloid."

**3.) Cascada – Everytime We Touch**

His touch felt amazing, sent shivers down her back. One touch was all it took and she would be lost in her daydreams for the rest of the day. A secret brush of his hand in the crowded corridor when they were surrounded by friend, his hand running down her side or a tender kiss to her temple when they were alone, each touch was something incredible and she never wanted to know how it felt to no longer be the one he touched.

**4.) Emerson Drive – Should Be Sleeping**

He had just returned from a date, fully intent on turning in for night. Work would prove to be disastrous if he didn't get at least a couple hours of sleep. As Draco Malfoy pulled his sheets over his body, his eyes closed, hoping sleep would come to him soon. But it never did. _She_ invaded his thoughts, big brown eyes, brown curls; he just couldn't get her out of his head. It was only their third date, they'd only had one kiss, and it was way too soon for all these feelings and these constant thoughts of her.

**5.) Lostprophets – Always All Ways**

He had royally messed up. Losing her was not what he intended. She was supposed to be with him forever. But he messed that up and she'd packed all her things then left. He couldn't just let her leave though; he had to get her back, somehow. Whatever it took, however long, he needed her. Even if it took forever, he'd wait until she realized that he had changed and wanted to be better.

**6.) Jo Dee Messina – My Give A Damn's Busted**

She wouldn't take him back this time. It wasn't worth it; she had put her all into the relationship and got nothing in return. And of course, he blamed it all on his overbearing father and not-so-perfect childhood. Well he could find someone else to play those games with. She was done. Today she would be taking her life back, without Draco Malfoy.

**7.) Cobra Starship – Good Girls Go Bad**

He never would have thought that he would have Hermione Granger in his bed. She was the epitome of good and well, he wasn't. Her brown locks pooled over his pillow as she turned her head to look at him and it was then that he felt that unfamiliar tug at his heart, she looked gorgeous. She gazed at him with slightly hooded eyes, a tiny smile tugging at her lips, "Did we really?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Shit."

**8.) The Darkness – I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

"Hermione love, what the bloody hell are you listening to?"

"Draco! This is a wonderful song."

"Perhaps if you're deaf it is."

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen, "It's one of my favorites."

"Merlin's beard, I thought you'd have better taste." His comment earned him a glare before Hermione turned her eyes back to the road. Not even thirty seconds passed before Draco spoke again.

"Can we change the music?"

"No."

"Please."

"No, Draco." And he pouted the whole way home, knowing it was useless to argue with her.

**9.) Adam Lambert – What Do You Want From Me?**

"I don't know what this is or what exactly I feel, but I know that I can't lose you. I'm trying to change, really I am. And I think I have made improvements, but there are still things I need to work on. I need your help with some things, I want to be better. I can change Hermione, I can, for you. Just say you want me to, say you need me too."

A small smile, "I know you can change Draco and I'm here for you. We'll get through all of this together. I need you too."

**10.) Lifehouse – You and Me**

Hogwarts graduation. Everyone was dancing, celebrating both the end of school and the ending of the way six months ago. He had been watching her all night, his eyes drawn to her no matter how hard he resisted. She did look rather astonishing in a red dress that clung to her curves nicely, her curly hair draped around her shoulders. So what was holding him back? He shouldn't be worried about approaching her; things have changed since they returned to school many months ago. They were on civil speaking terms now.

"Dance with me?" He asked, hand outstretched, ready to take hers in his.

**11.) Shania Twain – Getcha Good**

Ever since their first meeting, she just knew he would be hers. It was her little secret all through school, despite all the hateful, hurtful remarks there was always some sort of attraction. Perhaps it all started out as passionate hate, either way, it was still passionate. After the war, this attraction was more acceptable with blood purity no longer an important factor in society. Now as she glanced at him over the rim of her tea mug, she knew she was right all along. He was hers and she was his.

**12.) Chuck Wicks – Stealing Cinderella**

"Mr. Granger, it's nice to see you again." The tall blond man shook the older ones hand firmly.

"It's good to see you too Draco. Head on to the living room, I'll be right there." Mr. Granger hung back to give his wife a knowing look, "Tonight's the night, dear. I have a feeling he's going to ask."

His wife's eyes got misty as she turned to the kitchen to fetch some tea, her face breaking into a large smile and Mr. Granger turned back to the living room to join Draco where he was looking at the family photos above the fireplace, mostly all of Hermione as she grew up.

"So Draco, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Well sir, I actually have a very important question for you…"

**13.) Jesse McCartney – Beautiful Soul**

Everyone said he could have any girl he wanted, which is why some of them were confused as to why he chose her. She seemed too plain for him they said, too ordinary. But that's not what he thought. Draco found Hermione amazing, not only was she smart, funny, beautiful _(inside and out)_ but she was also caring and had the largest heart he had ever encountered. She made him want to be better, brought excitement and happiness back into his life. She was everything _(and more)_ that he wanted and needed. And that was only the beginning of why he loved her.


End file.
